Navidad
by jennifer12895
Summary: Es una parodia de un cuento de que llego tarde,pero ¡Feliz Navidad atrasada! Y feliz año nuevo adelantado


Bueno se que llego tarde como a todo,siempre llego tarde,pero os traigo este cuento de Navidad que he escrito al ver un especial de que os guste. Los pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen. Era una fría mañana de diciembre en una ciudad de principios del siglo el día de noche había alguien que aún estaba un escritorio iluminado con una vela trabajaba un pequeño pingü estaba mirando los grandes adornos que llevaban otras personas con más dinero que el y las grandes cenas que se iban a tomar. -Private,deja de fantasear-grito una voz detrás suyo Era un pingüino más alto que él,con los ojos azules y fríos como el una mirada fría y penetrante que hacia que cualquiera le temiese -Si skipper-dijo private arrepentido mirando al suelo -Debes aprender que el tiempo es oro-dijo con enfado caminando de lado a lado-vete,mañana seguirás-dijo dándole la espalda -Señor,mañana es Navidad-dijo tímidamente -¿Y qué?-pregunto con enfado -Me preguntaba si usted podría darme el día libre,para pasar la Navidad con mi familia -Negativo,mañana nadie trabaja y por eso debemos ser más listos y mientras ellos hacen el vago comprando regalos,comida y distrayéndose con la familia nosotros ganaremos dinero trabajando duro-dijo cogiendo su sombrero de copa y su bufanda -Si...Señor-dijo con tristeza cuando el salió con una bolsa de dinero en la mano Salió de la estancia con enfado y de un portazo la nieve que había en la entrada cayo al suelo encima suyo. -Ah-gruño con enfado-maldita nieve-dijo saliendo de la montaña de nieve -Feliz Navidad-dijo burt amigablemente -Déjame en paz-dijo con enfado pasando de él Siguió caminando hasta que un carro tirado por un caballo negro frenó enfrente de el. -Feliz Navidad primo-dijo rico con un bombín bajando del carro -Ah,eras tu forma de conducir tan alocada es propia tuya-dijo skipper con desgana -Esta noche hago una fiesta,¿te apetece venir?-pregunto rico con una sonrisa cuando él suspiro con desgana -Lo siento,tengo muchas cosas que hacer-dijo quitando la aleta de rico de su hombro-la próxima Navidad-dijo marchándose -Oh-dijo con pena-vale-dijo marchándose Llego a su casa y se quitó la bufanda y el sombrero dejándolo en un perchero y al lado la bolsa de dinero. -Otra pesada y aburrida Navidad,¿por qué a la gente le gusta tanto esta estúpida fiesta?-pregunto subiendo las escaleras mientras una luz verde le seguía-yo nunca he pedido un día libre y estoy bien-dijo entrando en su cuarto mientras la luz verde adopto la forma de un pingüino más alto que él-bah,me da igual-dijo poniéndose el gorro de dormir echándose en su cama -Hola skipper-dijo el pingüino jugando con las cadenas que colgaban de sus patas -¿Kowalski?-pregunto sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos -Parece que no te alegres de ver a tu socio-dijo caminando hacia él -Pero...¿qué haces aquí? Estas...estas-dijo cayéndose al suelo -¿Muerto?-pregunto mirándole con indiferencia-vengo a darte una lección sobre la Navidad-dijo con algo de enfado -Alguno de tus inventos podrían dar más miedo que tu-dijo limpiándose el polvo de encima -¿Cómo?-pregunto ofendido -No te ofendas,pero no me das miedo,no me dan miedo los fantasmas-dijo mirándole con desgana-y si me disculpas me voy a dormir -Quieto-dijo interponiéndose en su camino-primero mis inventos no siempre explotaban,eso me costó la vida,pero eran genialidades -Si,como esa cosa a la que llamabas triunfara. -Segundo,he venido a ayudarte,para que no te quedes como yo el resto de tu vida,solo -Me gusta estar solo -Pero mirame,no puedo descansar en paz por culpa de lo egoísta que fui y quiero que no sigas mi ejemplo -Si,soy egoísta y que-dijo encogiendose de hombros -Veo que no recapacitas,esta noche tendrás la visita de tres fantasmas,el de la Navidad pasada a la una,el de la Navidad presente a las dos y el de la Navidad futura a las tres -Uh,que miedo-dijo irónico -Mm,no parece que vayas a recapacitar mucho,eres una persona muy testaruda -Eh-dijo ofendido -Te lo he avisado-dijo desvaneciéndose -Este Kowalski,no va cambiar ni de muerto-dijo tumbandose en la cama quedándose dormido La una sonó en el reloj de cuco mientras dormía sin remordimiento viento se colaba por las ventanas mal cerradas de la habitació helador y brillante copo de nieve se coló en la este copo una ventisca se creo en la sala dando lugar a una nutria vestida con un vestido hecho con polvos dorados. -Skipper,skipper-dijo zarzadeandole -Y 1568 monedas de oro y 1569-hablaba en sueños -Ah-suspiro la nutria con enfado-pasamos a medidas drásticas-dijo tirándole de su cama -Eh-dijo con enfado quitándose el gorro de los ojos-¿quien eres? ¿Sabes que allanar una propiedad privada es delito? -Inteligente soy el fantasma de las Navidades pasadas-dijo negando con la cabeza -¿Ese vestido es de oro?-pregunto acercándose -Quieto-dijo abofeteandole-las aletas donde pueda verlas-dijo cuando levantó las aletas-bien, ahora te llevare a las Navidades de tu infancia -No,no,yo me voy a dormir-dijo dirigiéndose a la cama-y tu ya puedes irte porque sino...eh-dijo con enfado cuando la nutria le tiró de la aleta -Te vienes conmigo-dijo tirando de él -Suéltame-exigió el pingüino cuando la nutria se lanzo por la ventana-¡ah!-grito -Abre los ojos-dijo la nutria cuando abrió lentamente los ojos. Se vio volando por encima de las casas. -Estoy...estoy volando-dijo mirando todo incrédulo-marmota,¿dónde me llevas? -No soy una marmota,soy una nutria y me llamo marlene-dijo con enfado-ya estamos-dijo soltándolo dejándolo caer -¡Ah!-grito cuando aterrizo sobre un montón de nieve-¡otra vez nieve!-exclamo con ira saliendo del montón de nieve -Eso para que aprendas que no soy una marmota-dijo marlene aterrizando como una pluma-mira-dijo señalando al interior de una escuela -Es mi antiguo colegio-dijo asombrado -Así es,y ahí estas tu-dijo señalándole Era un pingüino joven,con alegría en su mirada. Su copia adulta no podía creer que se estuviese viendo a si mismo. -¿Vienes skipper?-pregunto un hurón -No,tengo mucho que hacer-dijo sentándose en la mesa leyendo un libro -Ves porque no le tendrías que haber preguntado Esta siempre solo y no quiere que le molestemos siempre hace lo mismo cada Navidad-dijo un ratón -Tienes razón-dijo el hurón siguiéndole -¿Nunca celebraste una Navidad?-pregunto con pena marlene mientras el pingüino miraba a su doble más joven -Era huérfano,nadie quería pasar conmigo la Navidad. -¿No querían o...No querías aceptar la felicidad de otros?-pregunto cuando se quedo cayado -No lo se-dijo simplemente -Y así seguiste unos cuantos años-dijo marlene cuando vio como delante de los ojos aquel pequeño pingüino creció hasta ser adulto -No quiero ver lo que va a suceder ahora-dijo con enfado,pero ya era tarde,habían cambiado de lugar -¿Recuerdas esta calle?-pregunto marlene -Si,en esta calle,la conocí-dijo skipper con tristeza viendo aquella calle tan transitada -Aquí conociste a tu único amor,¿no es cierto? -Así es-dijo con indiferencia Una pingüina de la altura de skipper,esbelta,con los ojos azules caminaba por la calle con unos cuantos paquetes. -Es...-dijo marlene -Si,ella es fighter-dijo cuando un carro tirado por caballos la iba a arrollar cuando el de más joven la aparto a tiempo -¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto ayudándola a levantarse -Si,gracias-dijo con una sonrisa quitándose la nieve de encima cuando él se quedo embobado mirándola-mi nombre es fighter -Soy,soy skipper-dijo dándola la aleta -Encantada-dijo cogiendo los regalos -Deja que te ayude-dijo cogiendo alguno -Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa-ven,te invito a un chocolate caliente-dijo caminando con él -Se te veía muy feliz con ella-dijo marlene -Si que lo era-dijo con una sonrisa en el pico -¿Y entonces por que la dejaste ir?-pregunto marlene cuando cambiaron de escenario -Por estúpido-dijo con dolor mirando a los dos pingüinos -¿Otro año más skipper?-pregunto con enfado -Fighter,no podemos casarnos si ni si quiera podemos comprar una casa -Pero si tu ya eres socio -Eso da igual,las acciones han prometo que el año que viene...-dijo agarrándola de las aletas cuando se soltó -Eso mismo dijiste el año anterior-dijo con tristeza-¿realmente me quieres? -Pues claro que te quiero,pero sin dinero no podemos hacer nada -Hay cosas más importantes en esta vida,como el amor,la amistad,la familia que se reúne en Navidad -Pero el dinero te da poder e importancia,¿pretendes que vivamos del aire?-pregunto con enfado -Veo que no seguimos las mismas metas-dijo con tristeza cogiendo su bufanda dirigiéndose a la puerta-adiós skipper-dijo cerrando la puerta -Espera-dijo interponiéndose en su camino cuando le atravesó -No pueden vernos ni oírnos.Sólo son sombras del pasado,recuerdos -No quiero ver más-dijo con ira -Yo no puedo cambiar el pasado skipper,esto es como sucedió -Llévame a casa,¡ahora!-grito con enfado cuando cerró los ojos y se volvió a ver en su habitación Se tiró en la cama pensando en todo aquello,¿sólo fue un sueño? El reloj de cuco dio las dos repicando aquella campana que sonó por toda la habitació brisa roja como el fuego ardiente se coló en la habitación. -No,no quiero comprar adornos de Navidad-dijo skipper en sueños con el ceño fruncido cuando se volvió a caer de la cama -Ah-gruño con enfado frotándose la cabeza por el golpe-¿quien eres? Vio delante suyo a un lémur regordete con un traje rojo y blanco,además de un gorro de santa claus. -Soy el fantasma de las Navidades presentes, pero puedes llamarme Maurice-dijo el lémur con un bastón de madera -¿Otra vez con esa historia? Que no me gusta la Navidad y no podéis hacer nada-dijo subiéndose a la cama -Lo siento,ahora te voy a enseñar las Navidades que otros están pasando-dijo cogiéndole de la mano y dando un golpe con el bastón en el suelo Una brisa roja les transporto a toda velocidad por la llevarles a la ventana de una gran mansió ella había muchos animales vestidos con sus grandes galas en aquel banquete. -Eh,si es mi primo-dijo al ver a rico con una copa de champán -¿Y qué pasa otra Navidad que tu primo no viene?-pregunto con burla un flamenco -Esta muy ocupado-dijo rico bebiendo de la copa -¿Y a ti te parece manera de pasar una Navidad?-pregunto el flamenco con burla pero cuando el pingüino iba a responder una aleta le freno -Creo que lo que mi marido intenta decir es que él es bueno en el fondo aunque no lo sepa o no quiera demostrarlo-dijo una pingüina de la altura de rico con un mechón de pelo que cubría la mitad de su cara,con unos ojos marrones café y vestida con un vestido rojo con encajes blancos -Vaya,la encantadora charlotee defendiendo a los indefensos-dijo el rinoceronte -Por favor si solo mira para sí mismo,es un tacaño egoísta-dijo una babuina -Ella tiene razón,¿por qué entonces jamás celebra la Navidad?-pregunto pata -Porque es un avaro sin remedio-dijo pum cuando rico iba a volver a contestar charlotee se le adelantó -Todo el mundo es bueno en el interior -Eso sólo son cuentos de hadas,cuando una manzana es malvada,es malvada por dentro y por fuera-dijo otra vez el flamenco-le gusta estar solo,pues que así sea-dijo riendo cuando todos se rieron menos rico y charlotee -Serán...-dijo con ira skipper -Tranquilízate-dijo Maurice-ellos solo han dicho lo que piensan -Serán cobardes y luego no tienen el valor de saludar por la calle-dijo con ira -Quiero enseñarte la Navidad actual de otras personas a las que conoces-dijo golpeando el bastón otra vez Llegaron a la ventana de otra casa,esta en cambio más vieja y pobre. -¿Alguien vive aquí?-pregunto sorprendido-no puedo creerme que aún esté de pie -Mira-dijo asomándose a la ventana Se asomó a la ventana extrañado cuando vio a private colocando una mesa. -¿Esta es la casa de private?-pregunto sorprendido -Asi es,su sueldo no le da para nada más,ni si quiera para alimentarse-dijo cuando una pingüina de su altura le dio un beso en la mejilla y dejo un plato con un pequeño pescado en la mesa a continuación dos pequeños pingüinos corrieron por la estancia y un tercero caminaba con un bastón siguiéndolos le cogió en brazos y le sentó a su lado en la mesa. -¿Quien es ese?-pregunto skipper mirándolo extrañado -Es su hijo,private junior,tiene una enfermedad que ocupa el tiempo de su tranquilo,con esa enfermedad no creo que le siga ocupando mucho tiempo a su padre-dijo alejándose de la ventana -Habrá algo que puedan hacer -Podrían comprarle los medicamentos para que se curase,pero no tienen suficiente dinero como para hacerlo-dijo Maurice cuando el reloj de la casa dio las tres-tengo que irme -Espera,no te vayas-dijo cuando cayo en su cama-ah-gruño-vaya golpe-dijo sacudiéndose cuando vio que no estaba en su casa-¿dónde estoy?-pregunto cuando vio a un animal más alto que él con una capucha negra-¿eres el fantasma de las Navidades futuras? -Si,pero todo el mundo me llama...-dijo agarrando la capucha-Julien-dijo quitándose la capucha -Tu,pero si tu eres mi vecino pesado-dijo con enfado poniendo sus aletas en la cintura -Ya lo sé,he adoptado esta forma para que te resulté más me vieses con mi forma real conocerías realmente lo que es el miedo-dijo riendo -Bueno,vale,acabemos con esto éñame mis Navidades futuras-dijo cansado cuando se vio en un cementerio -Puedes dirigir tu mirada hacia...allí-dijo señalando una tumba que estaban tapando uno mapache y una zarigüeya con tierra -¿Y de quien es esta tumba?-pregunto la zarigüeya -¿No te has enterado? Es la de ese tipo tan rico,ya no me acuerdo ni de su nombre -Creo que era muy solitario y mira,eso al parecer es lo que ha pasado,ha muerto y nadie ha venido a verle-dijo riendo -Vámonos,este lugar me da grima-dijo el mapache marchándose con la zarigüeya-te invito a cenar en mi casa,hoy es noche buena -Vale-dijo mientras se perdían en la niebla -Así que he muerto ,que más da-dijo encogiéndose de hombros -¿Qué?-pregunto sin podérselo creer-¿te enseño que estas muerto y te da igual? -Si,bueno yo elegí esto,hay que acarrear con las consecuencias,además estar solo no esta tan mal -No me lo puedo creer,Napoleón tardo 1 minuto en ponerse a me puedo creer que este, sea capaz de que no le importe.¿Estas hecho de piedra por casualidad? -No,soy de carne y puedes llevarme a casa,quiero que se acabe ya esta pesadilla-dijo dándole la espalda cuando se volvió a girar y no estaba-¿Julien?¿Fantasma de las Navidades futuras? Que raro,estaba aquí hace un momento-dijo extrañado cuando vio una figura con una gran túnica negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo del que sobresalía una capucha que tapaba su rostro-ahí esta-dijo caminando hacia él-eh,te has olvidado de mi,¿por qué...?-pregunto cuando la figura le atravesó-no eres tu,esto todavía no se ha acabado-dijo mirando la figura encapuchada -Hola-dijo Julien apareciendo de la nada -¡Ah!-grito-¿dónde estabas? -Oh,fui a comprar chocolate caliente a la entrada del cementerio,estaba delicioso-dijo mirando con él la figura-vaya,tienes visita -¿Quien es?-pregunto mirando la figura extrañado que se paró enfrente de su tumba -Ahora lo averiguarás-dijo cuando se quitó la capucha -¿Fighter?-pregunto incrédulo al ver a la pingüina mirar la lápida con dolor-pe...pero..¿qué hace ella...aquí? -Ella es la única que te ha venido a ver ía estar con su familia está Navidad,pero prefirió venir a despedirse de ti-dijo cuando ella cerró los ojos con fuerza se giró y se fue con ira y dolor -Feliz Navidad-dijo el mapache de antes con el que se cruzo -Déjame en paz-respondió con ira -¿Por qué se comporta así?-pregunto mirándola incrédulo -Verás skipper,ella aún te quería y bueno...Como te has muerto en Navidad,ahora va a odiar esta fiesta el resto de su vida -Pero si a ella le encanta la Navidad -A partir de este momento á lo mismo que tu,se distanciará de sus seres queridos,se volverá fría y distante,hasta que...Un día que necesitaba ayuda,nadie la quiso ayudar y...-dijo cogiendo un palo del suelo Agarró el palo por cada extremo y... ¡Crash! El palo partido en dos cayo al suelo haciendo que skipper lo mirara asustado. -Yo no quería...habrá otro modo de... -Lo siento,pero tu ya has dicho que te gusta estar solo y eso significa alterar el futuro de otras personas-dijo desvaneciéndose -Pero yo...Yo no tengo la culpa de que ella...-dijo suspirando cuando comenzó a caminar Camino por la espesa niebla buscando respuestas,hasta que vio a private con su familia enfrente de una lá mujer y sus dos hijos se alejaron de allí.Private miro el palo con tristeza dejando correr una lágrima por su pico que cayo hasta el palo que depósito encima de la tumba. Se alejó de allí con paso triste y apenado. Skipper miro extrañado aquella escena y se acerco a las con la aleta la lápida en la que ponía: "Private junior" Lo miro algo asustado y comenzó a correr recordando las palabras de cada fantasma en su mente hasta que se cayó en una tumba abierta. -No,no,déjame en paz-dijo moviéndose con ira en su cama hasta que abrió los ojos asustado-estoy vivo-dijo tocándose la cara con ambas aletas-los fantasmas tenían razón,debo arreglar esto,y ya se lo primero que haré-dijo bajando las escaleras Se puso el gorro y la bufanda y salió corriendo por la el día anterior un carro tirado por un caballo negro casi le atropella. -Uy,lo siento primo-dijo rico bajando del carro-iré la próxima vez con más cuidado -Rico-dijo abrazándole-siento mucho haberte dicho eso ayer -Tranquilo,no...no pasa nada-dijo extrañado -No,si que pasa,tu defendiéndome y yo sin embargo pensando que eras un poco pesado con lo de las fiestas y todo eso-dijo cuando él frunció algo el ceño-pero quiero decirte que lo siento mucho -Disculpas aceptadas-dijo rico-¿te apetece venir a comer? -Si,claro me encantaría y de paso me presentas a charlotee -Mm,vale-dijo extrañado mientras el se fue Iba caminando por la calle cuando vio que una pingüina iba a ser arrollada por un empujo poniéndola a salvo. -¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto ayudándola a levantarse -Si,gracias...-dijo poniéndose en pie-¿skipper? -Si,soy yo ¿quien...?-dijo cuando la miro y vio que era...-¿fighter?-pregunto incrédulo -Vaya,cuanto tiempo-dijo con una sonrisa -Demasiado tal ,que tal tu,¿te has casado o...? -No,la verdad es que no,¿y tu...? -No,tampoco-dijo cuando se hizo un silencio incómodo -Skipper,hay algo que tengo que decirte -Si,yo también -Dilo tu primero-dijeron a la vez -No tu-dijeron a la vez -Te quiero-dijeron a la vez Los dos sonrieron a la vez y se abrazaron. -Siento mucho todo lo del pasado-dijo skipper -Yo también-dijo fighter -Quiero que vengas conmigo-dijo agarrándola de los hombros -Skipper,no crees que es muy precipitado no estamos para perder el tiempo-dijo tirando de ella -Natalie,me voy ya-dijo private poniéndose el gorro y una bufanda -Pero papá hoy es Navidad-dijo private junior -Ya lo sé pequeño,pero tenemos que comer,¿verdad? -Si-dijo con pena -Vendré lo antes que pueda,¿vale?-dijo cogiéndole en brazos -Si-dijo sonriendo cuando le posó en el suelo -¿Estas seguro de que tienes que ir?-pregunto Natalie cuando se dirigía a la puerta -Si,estaré bien-dijo abrazándola-adiós-dijo abriendo la puerta-¡ah!-grito cayéndose al suelo -¿Qué pa...?-pregunto Natalie al ver a aquel pingüino en la puerta -Skipper,que agradable...sorpresa-dijo private nervioso cuando entro en la casa -Private he venido ha hablar contigo -Si,por...supuesto... -Hace años que trabajas conmigo y por eso... -¿Puedo entrar ya?-pregunto fighter asomándose por la puerta -Fighter,me has arruinado el monólogo que me había preparado-dijo algo enfadado -Déjate de monólogos y dales ya la sorpresa -¿Sorpresa?-pregunto private extrañado -Pues veras,he decidido hacerte mi socio-dijo skipper -¿Cómo? -Digamos que...Esta noche he reflexionado sobre la Navidad y...Tenías razón -Vaya,gracias -Por favor pasa-dijo Natalie haciendo que la pingüina pasase -Gracias-dijo entrando con una bolsa -¿Quien es ella?-pregunto private a skipper -Es mi prometida-dijo con una sonrisa -¿En serio? Felicidades -Hola soy fighter-dijo dándole la aleta a private -Mira mamá,¡regalos!-dijo private junior ilusionado cuando,él y sus hermanos, comenzaron a revolver en la bolsa -No,no podemos aceptarlos-dijo private -Son para vosotros,es mi regalo de Navidad-dijo skipper cuando notó unos golpecitos en la pata -Feliz Navidad-dijo private junior sonriendo -Feliz Navidad a ti también 


End file.
